puella_magi_madoka_magica_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Madoka Kaname
=If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time.-Madoka The protagonist and title character, Madoka is a gentle and friendly 14 year old girl. Living an ordinary life, she has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. Madoka Kaname(鹿目 まどか, Kaname Madoka) Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) Madoka is a 14-year-old girl who comes from a loving family. Her life changes when she encounters the magical girl Homura and the incubator Kyubey, who offers to transform her into a magical girl. She sees herself as a person without special qualities or talents, and after seeing Mami fighting against witches, aspires to become a magical girl like her. She is a kind and gentle person that is averse to fighting. She hopes that the magical girls will support each other, sometimes even putting her own life at risk to help them. After witnessing Mami's death, she grows uncertain about becoming a magical girl, growing ever more hesitant as the true cost of the role revealed to her. In previous timelines, Madoka became a magical girl in a pink dress wielding a rose-topped bow and arrow. In the drama CD, "Memories of You," it is revealed that the wish in the first timeline was to save a cat named Amy from death. However, every time, she was either killed or transformed into a witch named Kriemhild Gretchen, the Witch of Salvation, one that became ever more powerful with each time reset, as Madoka's power also increased. In the current timeline before the final episode, Kyūbeey claims that Madoka has an impossibly large amount of potential for magic, going so far as to claim that she could become god. The reason for this is unclear, since her life so far has been relatively average and free of tragedies. This is later revealed to be due to her accumulated misfortune, which was caused as a result of Homura repeatedly resetting time, with Madoka's fate getting worse with each timeline, making her magic power grow exponentially with each reset. In the first timeline,sshe still possesses a high amount of power, being able to defeat Walpurgisnacht (ワルプルギスの夜, Warupurugisu no Yoru?), though dying in the process. Subsequently, by the current timeline, she has the potential to be the most powerful magical girl to date. Towards the end, she learns of this and Homura's efforts to save her. Personality Madoka first appears to a naive, gentle girl from a kind family. Though sometimes shy, she makes friends without much difficulty and treats others gently and with respect. She has low self-confidence, and she believes she does not have much to offer the world unless she is helping people, which makes becoming a magical girl appealing to her. She has been known to become flustered easily, and in certain circumstances, she can be easily manipulated by others playing on her insecurity and desire todesire to help. As a magical girl, she is more obviously confident in herself than before her wish. She calls most girls she knows by their given name with the suffix "-chan" or "-san" at the end, and boys by their family name with the suffix "-kun", showing that she is closer to the girls than boys. Madoka Kaname with school uniform